worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Meltran Battle Suit
BACKGROUND (as per Macross Mecha Manual) Like the male Zentradi, the female Meltrandi were also enslaved by the Mardook and forced to fight in their wars. However, unlike the vehicles of the enslaved Zentrandi, the Meltrandi Powered Suit is a completely new design. The primary armament of this new battle suit is a beam lance and the large engines suggest the suit is designed for high mobility. Meltrandi Powered Suits were encountered by UN Forces many times during the Mardook Invasion of 2092. Model Type - Meltran Battle Suit Class - High mobility Combat Mecha Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 600 Arms - 200 Hands - 75 Legs - 300 Feet - 125 Main Thrusters - 250 Head - 175 Energy Lance - 150 Note - The head can only be hit with a called shot and is -3 to strike Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 120kph Leaping - 30m Thruster assisted Flying - Mach 1 at 10,000m, mach 3 at 30km+, mach 15 in space Range - unlimited in atmosphere, 3000km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - 14.0m Length - 6m Width - 9m Weight - 28 tons PS - Robotic 40 Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - none Power System - reaction engines Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Beam Lance Primary Purpose - Anti-Mecha Range - Beam gun - 2400m, Blades - melee Damage - Beam gun - 2d4x10 per blast, use semi automatic burst rules Blades - 4d6 + punch damage Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike with laser Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Comabt eliteplsu the following: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 1 +1 Autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 +15% to piloting rolls Punch - 4d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sd Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Typical Combat Statistics 7 attacks per melee +1 initiative +3 Ranged strike +4 HTH strike +5 Parry +4 dodge +5 autododge +3 roll with punch/impact +2 strike a moving target Critical on a natural 18+ +1 Disarm +2 Pull Punch Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 100 miles (160km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 200 miles (320km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio/Video Pick-up system References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG